Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays
| UK= November 23, 2014 (Boomerang) | runtime= 22m | starring= Frank Welker Matthew Lillard Mindy Cohn Grey DeLisle | voicedirection= Collette Sunderman | casting= Collette Sunderman | producers= Alan Burnett (co-producer) Victor Cook Jason Wyatt (line producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Robert J. Kral | editedby= Bruce A. King | writtenby= Michael F. Ryan | directedby= Victor Cook | previousfilm= Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games | nextfilm= Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow }} Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays is the second in a series of direct-to-video short films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on October 16, 2012. Premise Scooby-Doo and the gang participate in a Menkle's Toy Store's holiday parade where they discover the abandoned haunted clock tower with a troubled past. A sinister snowman haunts the streets and accompanied with a large blizzard, threatens to close down the toy store for good. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Santa Claus actor * Havros Menkle * Clete * Santa Claus Villains: * Sinister Snowman * Fabian Menkle Other characters: * Crowd * Vladimar Harstikor * Police officers Locations * Menkle's Toy Store ** Parade ** Clock tower * Vladimar Harstikor's mansion * Miami Beach, Florida Objects * Hot dog Vehicles * Float * Police car Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Shaggy's and Scooby-Doo's first real names, "Norville" and "Scoobert", were first revealed in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episodes, The Sludge Monster From The Earth's Core and Curse of the Collar, respectively. Notes/trivia * The opening sequence, while similar to previous DTVs and specials, has the gang based on how they looked in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated; Daphne even has purple eyes. Velma however is missing her bows. * A couple of scenes uses the background music of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, including the exposition after the unmasking. ** This has also occurred in other DTVs, like Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur. * The gang wear their original winter clothing introduced in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, That's Snow Ghost. * Fred, Shaggy and Velma are given the codenames Ascot One/Ascot Boy, Fuzzface and Glasses Girl, respectively. * "Fred" is revealed to be a nickname of "Fredrick". * The scene were Shaggy moves Scooby around in the remote-control toy car is clearly from the theme song of The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Scooby hits some toys and then spins around). Animation mistakes and/or tecnical glitches * Scooby's Santa gloves at the end are brown, and a second later skin-colored. * When Shaggy and Scobby burst in and crash into Velma, the hand holding the postcard doesn't have a glove, but the next scene does when they crash onto the floor. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Right after the snowman's first attack, the opening credits are shown and, surprisingly, within those 30 seconds, a snow blizzard occured. * In the voice credits, Fabian Menkle is referred to as "Fabian Men". In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 16, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Christmas specials Category:Direct-to-video short films Category:Holiday specials *